The Cat's out of the Bag
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: It was another peaceful day. Tsuna was in class, trying to concentrate, until he caught a...bullet? Oh boy, ANOTHER assassination...don't they ever get tired? Fic for CLASS AND MAFIA CHALLENGE! Implied 1827. Hinted 8059. One-shot. Light shounen-ai, don't like, don't read.


**I know! I shouldn't be posting a new story!**

**I know! I should be updating Catastrophic Excursion!**

**Even though I know all that...I really wanted to finish this on time for The Class and Mafia Challenge... HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!**

**I'm working on the new chappy! I swear! Hopefully I'll finish it before the end of next week...**

**Changing the subject...OMG...HOW THE HELL DO I MANAGE TO WRITE LONG ONE-SHOTS BUT SHORT ON-GOING CHAPTERS?! I MEAN, 2329 WORDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't *hic* own *hic* K-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *crying***

**Warning: Light shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read.**

***cough* Well, I know present you to:**

* * *

**The Cat's Out of the Bag**

It was another average day in Namimori.

Younger children were at home or at kindergarten, students were at school and adults were at work.

Yep, just another average day.

In a particular classroom in Namimori Middle School, a certain brunette was trying _very _hard to understand what his teacher was talking about, though it's not working very well.

* * *

It's been a little more than a year since Sawada Tsunayoshi met Reborn, as he is now in his last year of middle school.

Thanks to the Sun Arcobaleno's torturous Spartan methods, Tsuna, who always failed his tests, has somewhat improved in studies.

The brunette may not have above average scores, but after months of concentration (courtesy of a certain tutor), Tsuna managed to at least pass his tests with an average mark.

Also, our dear protagonist's physical education marks have skyrocketed. Training with Reborn has increased his stamina, agility, speed and the like, which allows him to run longer distances, or run faster within a short distance.

Now, he is no longer clumsy enough to trip over nothing, but when _really _nervous, which is rare, he may still stutter. That said, all the improvement caused majority of the school's population to stop calling him 'Dame-Tsuna', with occasional ex-bullies trying to prove that Tsuna was still dame, but _always _failed.

Science was one of Tsuna's least favourite subjects. One of the reasons was because it was taught by his least favourite teacher, Nezu Dohachiro. It was a wonder how he wasn't fired yet, I mean, his boasting about how he graduated from a top university in Tokyo was a scam.

Anyhow, no matter how much he hated science *coughNezucough*, he still wanted to pass, though all the crap about energy was seriously annoying him.

Besides, his two best friends' absence wasn't helping either, considering the fact that they were here earlier that morning.

* * *

In the middle of writing down notes, Tsuna's hyper intuition sparked, sensing a presence outside the window. The boss-to-be turned his head to his left, hoping to find the source of his uneasiness, however, nothing was there.

"_Must be my imagination…_" The brunette sighed, regaining his focus back on his work.

Although Reborn's main job was to tutor Tsuna to become a mafia boss, his grades are still important. Especially now, since he needs to get into high school, and so, the brunette's been staying up late to do so. It's no wonder he thought he was hallucinating.

* * *

Minutes later, his thoughts proved him wrong.

Unnoticeably, a clean hole appeared in the glass window, and in a millisecond, Tsuna caught something small and metal; a bullet.

Grimacing at the sudden contact, as he had not yet perfected the technique, the boss-to-be looked out the window once again, but this time to a small crowd of men in black suits.

Frowning, the brunette hid the bullet in his uniform pocket and stood up from his seat. "Nezu-sensei, I'm sorry to say that I have to excuse myself from this lesson for a while."

Murmers took over, wondering what the heck their classmate was doing, and only when Tsuna took out his mittens and pills from his bag did Nezu realise what his student was doing. "S-Sawada! What are you doing! Sit back do-"

Before the aging teacher had finished his sentence, a single, orange flame sprouted on the brunette's forehead and his mittens had turned into his X-Gloves.

Tsuna was now walking towards the window with the bullet wound. Then, he smiled at the girl sitting in front of said window, politely asking her to move aside. Said girl also blushed madly at seeing the brunette in hyper dying will mode up close as she awkwardly moved.

Whilst Tsuna was moving the desk and chair aside, other girls were glaring at the blushing girl in jealousy, after seeing how hot their classmate looked like that, and some boys were snorting, thinking that the brunette was just showing off.

After succesfully clearing away the desk, Tsuna opened the window, expression turning serious, and much to everyone else's surprise, climbed out.

Pure shock spread across their faces, thinking that the brunette was doing what their admired baseball player was trying to do more than a year ago. By the time anyone's snapped out of shock, the Vongola Decimo had already jumped, launching his pure sky flames.

Rushing to see what happened, the students and teacher were surprised to not see a splatter of red below them nor an injuring body. Moving their stares upwards, they were even more surprised to see the brunette _flying _in mid-air towards a group of men with colourful flames at their feet.

Tsuna seethed. He absolutely _hated _it when assassin were sent to kill him during school, though it was the first time he was disturbed during class.

Glancing behind him, the Tenth Vongola Boss sighed to see his fellow classmates watching him curiously. "_Oh boy, Reborn's gonna kill me later._" However, he snapped out of his thoughts when a rough voice spoke.

"Oi, brat, don't ignore us." Tsuna twiched, he hated when people called him 'brat', 'kid', 'squirt' or anything similar. "So you're the Vongola Decimo. Just in case your too stupid to know, we're here to kill you."

Tsuna twiched again. Now, he was downright pissed. First, Nezu was getting on his nerves, now them, this day just couldn't get any worse.

"What will you gain from killing me?" Asked our dear protagonist, glaring at the men, who were slightly sweating from the brunette's sharp gaze.

"I-if we kill you, our family will be well-known among most." The man with Storm flames, supposingly the leader of the group, gulped, clearing his nervousness by forcing a half fake smirk.

Tsuna sighed again. Every time, it was the exact same reason. "Don't you have anything better to do? Can't you see that I have a class to attend to?"

This time, one of the other men with lightning flames answered to that with a snort. "We don't give a damn about that. As long as we can kill you, everything else doesn't matter."

On the other hand, the curious audience of students and teachers now increased. Every single class was now watching what was going on.

Frowning, Tsuna inwardly facepalmed. Was every assassin sent to kill him this simple-minded? "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And before they could reply, the Tenth Vongola Boss flew forward, sending the leader a punch, which resulted in the said man landing in a nearby tree.

Eyes widened at how strong the ex-no-good student had become, but then again, he _did _beat Mochida…

As the leader attempted to climb out of the branches, the others surrounded their target. "Now you have no where to escape, Vongola Decimo."

One by one, they all attacked Tsuna, who managed to dodge every single punch and kick. However, some of the bullets sent his way grazed him. One cut his cheek shallowly, drawing a little blood, and another cut deeper on his left arm.

Unknown to Tsuna, they were just trying to distract him while their leader was slowly sneaking up to the brunette.

At this point, he was only a few meters away from Tsuna, and the spectators were all frozen stiff to be able to warn him.

By the time Kyoko snapped out of it, she was already a second too late. The leader guy must've put on the Storm flame covered brass knuckles, which now decorate both his knuckles, earlier.

Fortunately, at the last moment, the Decimo sensed the presence behind him. Unfortunately, he was a moment too late. By the time he turned around, a strong punch had already made its way to the brunette's stomach, sending him crashing into his classroom, breaking a few desks and chairs.

After the light dust that rose when Tsuna crashed had risen, the students could see a slight dent on the wall from the impact as well as a pained looking brunette.

His cheek had already stopped bleeding, but the crimson liquid was still leaking a little from his arm. When the boss-to-be tried to stand up, a shoe stomped on his stomach, causing him to flinch and cough out blood.

All the students backed as far away as possible and Nezu was staring with a frightened expression, and when Kyoko tried to help Tsuna, Hana, although still confused, held her back, trying to comfort her best friend.

"Tch! Y-you're not playing fair you know, sneaking up behind me like that…" Grimaced Tsuna, blood dripping out of his mouth. The man laughed as if that was the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"Me? Not playing fair? Hah! The mafia isn't about being fair! It's to kill or get killed! I wonder why the Vongola Nono even considered making such a naïve little brat like you the next boss of the most powerful family!"

Eyes widened even more and mouths gaped like goldfishes, all thinking something among the lines of; "_Mafia? What mafia? How could someone like Sawada, who looked like he wouldn't even hurt a fly if he could help it, be in the mafia? And what's that about him being the next boss of the strongest family, not to mention!_"

Whilst Tsuna frowned, the man readied his flamed fist to be launched at the brunette again. Said teen squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. However, it never came.

Opening his eyes, the Decimo was surprised to see his Cloud guardian blocking the fist with his tonfas. "Herbivore, for destroying the peace of my school and hurting what's _mine_. I will bite you to death."

As the fearsome prefect was fighting back the man in black, Disbelief was written all over everyone's (except for Kyoko's) face. "_Did Hibari-san just say that Sawada was…*gulp* his? What the hell?_"

As Tsuna saw the other men approaching Hibari from behind, he immediately stood up and flew to take care of them, ignoring the pain from his stomach.

When he got close enough, he punched the closest guy to the prefect to the side. "Watch out, _Kyoya_." Said raven-haired teen smirked in return. The two were now back to back, watching out for each other.

Again, another question materialised in everyone's (except for Kyoko's, again) head; "_How come Hibari-san is letting Sawada call him by his first name?_"

After another 10 minutes or more, the men were finally defeated. The leader of the group wasn't so strong after all. The only thing he can do is sneak behind people! After all, Hibari defeated him without getting a scratch on himself!

Tsuna, on the other hand, got a burn on his right leg from some Lightning flames, which also made it a little numb, resulting in the brunette staggering a little and leaning more on his left leg.

As observative as Hibari is, he noticed immediately, thus leading him to carry his boss bridal-style. Blushing, the younger teen protested "K-Kyoya! I can walk by myself!"

Said guardian smirked at Tsuna with a hint of worry in his eyes. "I'm not blind, it's obvious that you can't walk properly with your right leg." T

his cause the boss-to-be to pout a little while the older teen looked towards Nezu, who was still gaping. "Herbivore, I'll be taking Tsunayoshi to the infirmary. I expect you all to set the room back as best as you can, and then proceed onto your lesson. Understood?" At that, the aging teacher nodded nervously, and so the skylark left.

Once the door closed, chatter immediately took over. Rumours started spreading until Nezu _finally _snapped out of it and made everyone help cleaning up.

Minutes later, Tsuna's two absent best friends came back. Gokudera looked a little flushed in the face and Yamamoto was grinning like the baseball idiot he was, but after they caught sight of the disorganised room, their eyes widened.

"What happened here?" breathed out Yamamoto. All attention was directed to the two as Kyoko walked up to explain, Hana following behind her.

"It was another attack." Managed the school idol.

This time, Gokudera spoke up, looking alarmed. "What!? Another assassination attempt! That means Juuda- Where's Juudaime?"

Hana answered this time. "That prefect took him to the infirmary."

As Hana finished her sentence, the Storm guardian spun around on his heels and tried to walk out of the room to find his precious Juudaime, _tried_, but before he even walked out the door, a small foot landed on his forehead.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto looked towards to source of the foot but relaxed to see none other than his bestie's home tutor. "Kozo! What's up?"

By now, Gokudera also sat up and confronted the Arcobaleno. "Reborn-san! There was an assassination attempt! Juudai-"

Before the silverette could finish his sentence, the Sun Arcobaleno butted in. "I know, I was watching the whole thing, and don't worry, Hibari's with Tsuna."

After the dynamite-user nodded, Hana took the chance to ask her long-awaited question, "what the hell happened? What was that about Sawada being a mafia boss? You better spit it all out!" Hearing that, everyone else nodded in agreement.

Gokudera and Yamamoto then glanced at Reborn worriedly, and said infant sighed inwardly. Tsuna's gonna get a beating later on. "Very well. I suppose we don't a choice, do we?" And so the long explanation began.

* * *

_**~Omake~**_

"You're too careless" spoke a cold but caring voice.

The other occupant the pouted "but I was distracted! They had it planned out!"

Sighing, the raven-haired ruffled the brunette's hair. "At least you didn't get hurt seriously."

Tsunayoshi smiled as Hibari finished bandaging everything. "Thanks for saving me at that time!"

The prefect smiled his rare smiles and he ruffled Tsuna's hair again. "Ne, shouldn't I go back to class?"

This time, the Cloud guardian smirked. "Maybe in a moment, besides, it'll be pretty hectic back there" at that, he lifted the Vongola Don's chin, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

**Well? *puppy dog eyes* How was it, how was it? **

**And to those non-yaoi fans...I SORRY! I REALLY WANTED TO PUT A LITTLE 1827 IN THERE! GOMENNNN!**

**To my Catastrophic Excursion readers, please be patient and just to let you know...I LOVE REVIEWS TO THE EXTREME!**

**Until then, review please!**


End file.
